


Tú Alfa, Yo Omega

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Albus Severus Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Omega Scorpius Malfoy, Omegaverse, Post-Hogwarts, short-fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Las aspiraciones de Scorpius y Albus van más allá de lo establecido por la antigua sociedad; definitivamente contraer matrimonio y engendrar hijos no es su prioridad. Sin embargo, un comentario por parte de Scorpius provoca que lo que han tratado de evitar por tanto tiempo termine por ser parte de sus vidas.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 11





	1. Ser asistente

Ser asistente no es la profesión más complicada del mundo, al menos no lo es si eres asistente de un joven tranquilo y paciente, no lo es si tu jefe es comprensivo y mucho menos lo es si se trata de tu mejor amigo. Definitivamente una gran ventaja para Albus, quién no puede estar más feliz a pesar de las constantes críticas.

¿Qué críticas? Bueno, Albus es un alfa y su jefe, un omega. Hasta hace un par de generaciones pasadas, el hecho de que un omega dictara órdenes a un alfa, aún si fuera parte de su trabajo, era inconcebible. Por eso, los magos y brujas de esas generaciones que aún continúan con vida y deambulando en el mundo mágico ven con malos ojos que el joven alfa se someta a dicha... Humillación. Sus abuelos pertenecen a este grupo, y aunque Albus podría considerar que son de las pocas personas con mentalidad abierta, hay ciertos detalles que todavía deben corregir.

Por otro lado, sus padres y sus tíos parecen haber rebasado esa barrera y siempre le dicen "si tú eres feliz, nosotros también", eso basta para apaciguar el enojo que surge en él cada vez que alguien lo crítica por algo. Porque no sólo lo critican por trabajar para un omega, también lo critican por haber llegado a la edad de treinta y dos años sin una pareja estable.

A sus padres no les urge que los llene de nietos, su hermano mayor James ya está bastante comprometido con eso; sus dos hijos y el tercero en camino lo demuestran. Pero sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo no pierden la oportunidad para recordarle que se está haciendo viejo y en cualquier momento perderá la oportunidad de emparejarse con un omega o beta joven, que si espera mucho tiempo no le quedará de otra más que elegir entre otros igual o más viejos que él y eso... Eso definitivamente no figura entre el concepto de un buen futuro para la comunidad mágica. Realmente a Albus no le interesa que los años vayan transcurriendo, y es normal cuando su deseo es encontrar a la persona ideal, esa persona con quién conecte de tal manera que su alfa y su persona le indiquen que ha encontrado a su pareja ideal.

Mientras tanto, continúa con su rutina; trabaja, visita a sus padres, sale con sus amigos, estudia el idioma elfico y también francés y muchas veces pasa en casa simplemente mirando películas, leyendo un buen libro o mirando por la ventana mientras acaricia el pelaje de su perro Artemis.

Realmente es una vida muy tranquila. Nada fuera de lo común, nada excepcional, nada excéntrica. Sólo es una vida como cualquier otra o al menos así lo fue hasta esta misma tarde.

Primero, como todas las mañanas preparó el té de Scorpius y se aseguró que estuviera en orden la agenda del día. Llevó el té y la agenda a la oficina de su jefe. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta, ya que el hombre se encontraba en una video llamada, caminó dando pasos silenciosos y depositó la taza en el escritorio. Sacó la agenda del día de su bolsillo y la agrandó con un movimiento de varita —afortunadamente en la actualidad los dispositivos electrónicos estaban configurados para que la magia no los afectara, una hazaña lograda hace ya casi veinte años— y esperó al lado del escritorio, como siempre lo hacía, a que Scorpius terminara su conversación.

— _¿Y cómo se llama? —_ escuchó una risa.

— Albus, se llama Albus —el aludido frunció el ceño y miró a Scorpius preguntando con la mirada de qué estaba hablando.

― _¿Albus? ¿Tu amigo del colegio? ―_ respondió emocionada.

El rubio asintió.

— _¡Qué maravilloso! Obviamente será tu acompañante en la boda ¿Verdad?_ —esa fue la respuesta de su receptora, quien por la voz pudo intuir se trataba de la prima de Scorp, quien por cierto se puso más pálido de lo que ya era.

— ¿La boda?

— _Si, a la boda._

 _—_ Si, si, por supuesto —dijo sonriendo forzadamente, claramente Albus se dio cuenta, conocía muy bien a Scorpius—. Bueno, te dejo, tengo que trabajar —agregó, después de un minuto más de despedidas y promesas finalmente cortó la llamada.

Sus ojos grises miraron a Albus con preocupación.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —se atrevió a preguntar, aunque ya sabía que algo definitivamente iba mal.

Scorpius resopló y se desparramó en su silla cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— Nada, nada —respondió después de un momento—. ¿Qué tengo programado para el día de hoy? —cuestionó reacomodándose en la silla.

— ¿Esperas que simplemente ignore el hecho de que mencionaste mi nombre en una llamada con un conocido tuyo? —respondió.

Scorpius lo miró por un momento antes de colocar los codos sobre el escritorio y cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

— Lo siento, es sólo que estaba en una situación incómoda y tú ibas entrando... Discúlpame, no habrá mayores inconvenientes para ti, así que no me preguntes más por favor.

Albus asintió comprendiendo. Si Scorpius le decía que no habría mayores problemas él le creía.

— Muy bien, entonces... ―y comenzó a deslizar el dedo sobre la pantalla de su agenda digital para numerar las actividades del día.

«A las diez tienes reunión con los ejecutivos del departamento de ventas para analizar los resultados de la nueva línea de perfumes lanzadas el mes pasado.

«A las trece horas comida con el presidente de...

Y el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Scorpius levantó la bocina.

— ¿Sí? ¿Papá? —se escuchó un largo silencio en el que claramente el padre del omega estaba hablando; Albus observó como la expresión de su amigo pasaba de una tranquila a una mortificada. Y después... respondió—: Si, yo... Estaremos allí el fin de semana. Lo prometo.

Terminó la llamada y miró con preocupación a Albus.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —cuestionó también preocupado.

Scorpius dejó escapar una fuerte exhalación y luego respondió:

— Hace un rato te dije que no habría mayores problemas por mencionar tu nombre, pero no preví las consecuencias. ¡Lo siento de verdad!


	2. Ser el jefe

Scorpius es el actual director de la compañía de los Malfoy destinada a la fabricación de productos de belleza para la comunidad mágica. Su padre, Draco Malfoy, desde muy joven demostró ser una eminencia para la creación e invención de pociones. Al ser también un impulsor de la salud y la belleza decidió crear pociones para el cuidado adecuado de la piel y el cabello, creando así Malfoy's Beauty & Co.

Scorpius recordaba a su padre decir que su abuelo se manifestó en contra de la creación de dicha compañía por muchos años, sin embargo, tal obstáculo no evitó que su padre continuara trabajando en la creación de pociones para dicho proyecto, logrando figurar en la actualidad como la única compañía mágica distribuidora de productos de belleza en todo el mundo. Restableciendo así la fortuna que alguna vez fue tomada por el Ministerio después de la segunda guerra mágica.

En la actualidad su padre se dedicaba a dirigir el área destinada para la creación de pociones medicinales. Su argumento es que ya estaba muy cansado para dirigir un negocio tan grande y había dejado en su lugar a su único heredero, es decir, Scorpius.

Al principio había sido un gran problema dirigir tan grande empresa por un simple e insignificante hecho de la vida... Es omega, y como omega, muchos trabajadores de generaciones pasadas e incluso accionistas se negaron a permitir que él los dirigiera. Pero su padre logró que muchos de ellos lo aceptaran, Scorpius sospechaba que usó su poder mágico de _persuación_ mejor conocido como _amenaza_ , característico de los Malfoy, para convencerlos. Y bueno, los que no lograron convencerse simplemente abandonaron sus empleos o su lugar dentro de la junta directiva.

Pero démosle fin al asunto.

Ahora, Scorpius es el director general y tiene una oficina en la cima de la torre de Malfoy's Beauty & Co. La oficina que alguna vez fue de su padre. Todos los días tiene una larga agenda que cumplir la cual no sería posible sin su asistente y amigo de toda la vida Albus Potter.

Estudiaron juntos en Hogwarts y jugaron juntos en el equipo de Quidditch. Desde los once años siempre habían sido él y Albus. Solo él y Albus enfrentando el mundo.

Y su vida era normal, llevaba la vida normal de cualquier heredero de una exitosa compañía; trabajaba, visitaba a sus padres y a sus abuelos que residían en la mansión Malfoy los fines de semana, veía televisión, paseaba por las tardes, algunas veces pasaba a ver a Artemis, el perro de Albus a su departamento y dormía... Dormía muchas horas. Aunque no faltaban aquellos que criticaban su modo de vida. Un omega soltero de treinta y dos años no es de buen ver para personas como sus abuelos, que siempre en el desayuno dominical aprovechaban para hacerle la sutil observación de que se estaba haciendo viejo y cuánto más viejo menos posibilidades tendría de emparejarse con un alfa sangre pura proveniente de una familia respetable.

A Scorpius no le gustaba discutir y sabía por lógica que sus abuelos no comprenderían que tiene otras prioridades. Prioridades profesionales. Él ve a sus compañeros y amigos dejar sus aspiraciones profesionales por las responsabilidades familiares tan fácilmente que incluso parece siniestro. Pero no, no quiere eso para él, o al menos no en el corto plazo, tal vez algún día... Si encuentra a la persona indicada, lo considerará.

El joven rubio llegó como todos los días a Malfoy's Beauty & Co. a las siete de la mañana. Estaba por llamar a Albus para que repasar los eventos del día y pedir su té cuando su computadora comenzó a sonar. Era una video llamada de su prima Darcy.

— _¡Scorpius, tengo una noticia magnífica!_ —exclamó la joven claramente emocionada. El rubio sonrió condescendiente y esperó a que la joven revelara su extraordinaria noticia—. _En este punto es cuando se supone debes preguntar cuál es la noticia._

Scorpius quiso rodar los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es esa magnífica noticia, prima? —cuestionó solo por darle gusto.

— _¡Me voy a casar!_ —gritó emocionada―. _Anthony por fin me lo propuso_ ―y acercó su dedo anular a la cámara para que Scorpius pudiera ver el gran diamante que adornaba su anillo de compromiso.

Scorpius sonrió y felicitó a su prima de buena gana, en verdad estaba feliz por ella.

— _En tres meses será la boda y hay algo más, quiero que seas mi dama de honor._

— Pero soy hombre —refutó.

— _Bueno, mi caballero de honor. ¿Lo serás?_ —cuestionó su prima poniendo cara de cachorrita abandonada.

— Sabes que sí.

Ella gritó emocionada por largos minutos. Una vez pasado el furor agregó:

— _Y ya que yo estoy a punto de casarme ha llegado la hora de buscarte una pareja._

— No, no es necesario —se apresuró a decir. No era la primera vez que algún miembro de su familia o conocido trataba de conseguirle pareja, en todas las ocasiones anteriores había argumentado sus razones para no querer formalizar con alguna persona, pero parecía que nadie entendía ni respetaban sus decisiones.

— _Scorp_ —resopló la mujer—, _escucha bien. Si sigues postergando el conocer a alguien te quedarás solo y amargado._

No tenía que ser necesariamente así, pero la sociedad en general parecía estar de acuerdo en que era una ley de la naturaleza y que no se podía luchar contra ello. Soltero era sinónimo de triste y solo.

— _Que tal si te presento a mi compañero de trabajo, es un alfa muy atractivo y..._

— Para por favor —pidió comenzando a perder los estribos—. No quiero que me presentes a ese amigo tuyo.

— _Scorpius, no comiences_ —gimió frustrada.

Esta conversación iba a terminar mal si continuaba por el mismo rumbo así que decidió engañar a su prima.

— Darcy, la verdad es que no quiero que me presentes a tu amigo porque ya estoy saliendo con alguien —el grito emocionado de su prima no le permitió continuar con su explicación.

― _¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?_ ―reclamó.

― La verdad fue muy repentino y… no llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo, un par de semanas ―explicó comenzando a arrepentirse.

En ese momento entró Albus, su asistente y amigo a quien solo le dirigió una breve mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en su prima.

— _¿Y cómo se llama?_ —cuestionó riendo.

Scorpius entró en pánico, no estaba saliendo con nadie, así que tenía que pensar en un nombre de inmediato o su mentira sería descubierta.

— Albus, se llama Albus —fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, vio al aludido observarlo, la confusión y la duda claramente reflejadas en sus ojos verdes.

― _¿Albus? ¿Tu amigo del colegio?_ ―preguntó Darcy emocionada.

Scorpius asintió fingiendo una sonrisa.

— _¡Qué maravilloso! Obviamente será tu acompañante en la boda ¿Verdad?_ —el rubio sintió como perdía todo el color de sus mejillas.

— ¿La boda?

— _Si, la boda._

— Si, si, por supuesto —se apresuró a responder—. Bueno, te dejo, tengo que trabajar —agregó y después de un minuto más de despedidas y promesas finalmente cortó la llamada.

Bueno, no había salido tan mal, el día de la boda simplemente podía decir que había terminado su relación y todo estaría bien. Levantó la mirada para preguntar a su asistente por las actividades del día, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —no supo que contestar de inmediato. Simplemente resopló y se desparramó en su silla cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— Nada, nada —respondió cuando reunión el suficiente coraje—. ¿Qué tengo programado para el día de hoy? —cuestionó reacomodándose en la silla.

— ¿Esperas que simplemente ignore el hecho de que mencionaste mi nombre en una llamada con un conocido tuyo? —Albus insistió.

— Lo siento —finalmente cedió—, es sólo que estaba en una situación incómoda y tú ibas entrando... Discúlpame, no habrá mayores inconvenientes para ti, así que no me preguntes más por favor.

El moreno asintió comprendiendo. Si Scorpius le decía que no habría mayores problemas él le creía.

— Muy bien, entonces... ―y comenzó a deslizar el dedo sobre la pantalla de su agenda digital para numerar las actividades del día―. A las diez tienes reunión con los ejecutivos del departamento de ventas para analizar los resultados de la nueva línea de perfumes lanzadas el mes pasado. A las trece horas comida con el presidente de...

Y el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

El rubio de inmediato levantó la bocina.

— ¿Sí? — respondió— ¿Papá? —agregó sorprendido al escuchar el saludo de su padre.

— _Scorpius, ¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos que estás saliendo con el hijo de los Potter? Tu madre está muy triste por eso. Si quieres compensarla tendrás que venir con ese joven al almuerzo del domingo. ¿Ha quedado entendido?_

— Si, yo... Estaremos allí el fin de semana. Lo prometo.

Terminó la llamada y miró con preocupación a Albus.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Scorpius dejó escapar una fuerte exhalación y luego respondió:

— Hace un rato te dije que no habría mayores problemas por mencionar tu nombre, pero no preví las consecuencias. ¡Lo siento de verdad!

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Albus se veía realmente preocupado.

— Mis padres quieren que asistas al almuerzo del domingo porque piensan que eres mi pareja.


	3. Ser un Malfoy

Cuando Albus se enteró de la verdad entró en conflicto. Si bien, apreciaba mucho a Scorpius y haría lo que fuera por él, el hecho de hacerse pasar por su pareja no parecía ser una de esas cosas que entrarían dentro de “lo que fuera”, pero Scorpius tenía un plan.

─ Te lo aseguro, Al. Una vez se lleve a cabo la boda de Darcy fingiremos que teníamos tantas diferencias que fue imposible llevar una relación romántica así que lo hablamos y concluimos que como amigos nos llevamos mejor. ¿Qué te parece eso? ─terminó con una sonrisa.

Albus seguía sin convencerse.

─ Por favor, hazlo por las veces que te ayudé en el colegio ─sacó su carta secreta.

─ ¡Tú dijiste que jamás me cobrarías por eso!

─ Tal vez lo dije, pero de verdad necesito que me acompañes a la mansión. Por favor, estoy harto de que siempre me estén cuestionando; que cuándo me voy a casar, si pienso tener hijos y la que más me irrita es “te presentaré a un conocido”. Odio que me presenten a sus conocidos.

La vida del moreno no era muy diferente, a pesar de ser alfa sus familiares también lo presionaban, así que considerando que el martirio de Scorpius era radicalmente peor decidió aceptar.

─ Está bien, pero solo será hasta que tu prima se case.

Scorpius se puso de pie y abrazó al alfa por el cuello.

─ Gracias, gracias, gracias ─dijo emocionado mientras inhalaba su aroma de menta y chocolate amargo.

─ Así que… ¿Este domingo será el gran día? ─cuestionó dudoso.

El rubio se separó para mirarlo, estaba haciendo un puchero y parecía enojado. Albus no pudo evitar sonreír, su amigo era bastante adorable.

─ Si, este domingo, así que será mejor que no hagas planes con los Weasley.

❀.•° ✿.•° ❀

Presentarse en el almuerzo dominical en la Mansión Malfoy con una persona que llamaras pareja llevaba consigo muchas implicaciones. Pero Scorpius estaba harto de dar explicaciones todos los domingos.

"No me interesa casarme"

"Estoy perfectamente bien solo"

"Adoptaré si es que un día deseo tener hijos"

Eran algunas de las respuestas que solía darles a sus abuelos cada vez que preguntaban al respecto.

Por su parte, Albus estaba más nervioso por la posibilidad de que los descubrieran, además uno sabía como reaccionarían a la idea de un Potter como pareja del actual heredero de toda la riqueza de los Malfoy. Si bien, lo habían aceptado como amigo hace muchos años, no era lo mismo formar parte de la estirpe de los sangre pura.

Llegaron por chimenea entrando por el vestíbulo principal y se sorprendieron al ver que esa tarde no sólo la pasarían ellos, sus padres y sus abuelos paternos, sino también la tía Daphne, su esposo, el señor Theodore Nott, junto con Darcy y su prometido. El panorama prometía una tarde larga y entretenida.

— Pensé que sólo estarían tus padres y los abuelos Malfoy—susurró Albus sonriendo con los labios apretados a una bonita bruja rubia que corría en su dirección con los brazos abiertos.

— Al parecer todos querían verte —dijo en un susurro sarcástico. Albus resopló.

— Scorpius querido, ¡qué bueno que ya están aquí! —dijo la tía Daphne envolviendo en un fuerte abrazo a su sobrino y proporcionándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla que le dejó una ligera marca carmesí—. Albus —dijo abrazándolo de igual manera—, debo decir que no es una sorpresa en lo absoluto —y susurró al final sólo para que Albus la escuchara—. _De hecho, ya lo esperábamos._

 _«_ ¡Tori, Scorpius está aquí! —avisó con un sonoro grito. Fue el momento en que Draco y Astoria aparecieron, Scorpius y Albus sonrieron al ver la mirada que Draco dirigió disculpándose por el inconveniente.

— _Estoy segura de que fue Darcy, sé que se lo dijo a Daphne_ —susurró Astoria antes de besar suavemente a su hijo en la mejilla.

— Lo sé —respondió con una sonrisa.

Pasaron al jardín, dónde todos tomarían el almuerzo. Scorpius se sintió más tenso al ver los abuelos maternos, se veían serios, Scorpius deseó que cuando comenzara el interrogatorio oficial de la familia supiera controlarse lo suficiente como para no terminar enfadado con toda su familia.

— ¿Estás preparado para esto? —le cuestionó Albus.

— Tanto como puedo estarlo.

Recibió un apretón de mano por parte del moreno con el fin de tranquilizarlo.

Caminaron hasta el resto de la familia. Inesperadamente para Albus todos lo abrazaron y recibieron con gran alegría dándole la bienvenida oficial a la familia. Por su parte, Scorpius quería que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera lejos, muy lejos de allí, porque si su familia se llegaba a enterar que su relación no era más que una gran mentira todos estarían terriblemente decepcionados. Y de todo corazón no deseaba hacerles pasar un trago tan amargo. Después de todo ellos deseaban con ahínco que se casara porque para ellos era lo correcto.

Se sentaron a la mesa y los elfos domésticos empezaron a repartir los platos. Los primeros veinte minutos de almuerzo fueron tranquilos y armoniosos, antes de que a la abuela Astrid se le ocurriera hacer la primera observación.

— Veo que aún no llevas un anillo, querido —mencionó mientras cortaba un trocito de ternera.

Scorpius gimió internamente.

— Bueno, Albus y yo sólo llevamos un par de semanas como pareja, sería demasiado precipitado que nos comprometiéramos tan pronto.

— ¿Por qué precipitado? Tu abuelo y yo nos comprometimos a los dos meses de comenzar nuestro noviazgo —fue el turno de Narcissa.

— Señora Narcissa —Albus intervino—, debo decir que los tiempos han cambiado. En su época la gente estaba muy apresurada por casarse. La actualidad es bastante diferente, los jóvenes queremos disfrutar de muchas otras cosas antes de limitar nuestra vida al matrimonio.

Muchos en la mesa se mostraron en desacuerdo.

Lucius y Maximilian negaron mientras mantenían su mirada en sus platos. Darcy soltó un resoplido y Narcissa apretó los labios.

— Pero están envejeciendo. Scorpius, una vez rebases los cuarenta años ya no podrás tener hijos —defendió Astrid.

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

— Y no salgas con esa tontería de que no quieres tener hijos, vas a ver, un día cambiarás de opinión.

La tía Daphne y Narcissa asintieron.

— Mira a Astoria, dijo que no quería tener hijos y te tuvo a ti.

Astoria le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la abuela.

— Es hora de dejar de hablar sobre lo que quieren o no Scorpius y Albus. Se supone que este sería un almuerzo familiar, no un interrogatorio a mi hijo y su pareja —habló Draco.

La familia de Astoria pareció ofendida por lo que ella agregó.

— Sabía desde un principio que vinieron a visitarnos por curiosidad, pero esperaba que al menos respetaran este momento de convivencia —la madre de Astoria iba a hablar, pero no lo permitió—. Sólo un día a la semana tenemos la oportunidad de ver a nuestro hijo, sean conscientes de eso.

Las palabras apaciguaron a la familia logrando que el resto del almuerzo se centrara en otros temas enfocados en otros miembros de la sociedad mágica. Aunque para Scorpius y Albus su apetito se había arruinado.

— Con mis padres no irá mejor —mencionó Albus una vez volvieron al departamento de Scorpius—. Los abuelos son algo conservadores. Y no sé si ya te lo había dicho, pero no están de acuerdo con que seas mi jefe.

El rubio frunció el ceño y preguntó─: ¿A qué te refieres?

— Mientras conversabas con tu padre recibí una lechuza. Me han convocado, quieren saber todos los detalles y también desean que te presente formalmente. Puedo ignorarlos un tiempo, pero eventualmente tendré que enfrentarlos.

Scorpius se dejó caer boca abajo en el sofá como un costal de papas.

— ¡Todo se ha salido de control! ¡Soy un idiota! —gritó el rubio pataleando. Albus no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo hacer berrinche.

— Tranquilo, todo se llevará a cabo como lo planeamos. En tres meses, después de la boda de tu prima, diremos que hemos terminado y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Scorpius giró quedando esta vez boca arriba. Sus ojos grises se centraron en los verdes de Albus.

— Dudo lograr sobrevivir por tres meses a esto. Es demasiado para mí —gimió frustrado—. No sobreviviré a los abuelos, ni a nuestros compañeros y... Qué pasará con la empresa, si alguien se entera que eres mi pareja estarán en peligro nuestros empleos.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

— No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos —respondió Albus—. Nuestro trato continúa siendo el mismo, somos amigos, todo estará bien.

Scorpius sonrió.

— Sabes que te apoyaré en todo, siempre, ¿Verdad?

El rubio asintió sonriendo.

— Eres el mejor amigo.

— Y el mejor asistente.

— Por supuesto. El mejor del mundo —respondió alegre.


End file.
